With the proliferation of mobile devices, more and more users interact with websites using mobile devices. A number of websites offer products and services that can be accessed by the mobile device, but most of these websites require the user to enter personal information, such as name, e-mail address, phone number, etc. into his or her mobile browser to access or order the services or products. The typical website requires the users to fill-out forms by manually entering data, which can be a time consuming and inconvenient for them due in part to small screens and keyboards on mobile devices.